Delicate
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Asiente, sonríe, inclina un poco la cabeza. Que crean que los escuchas. Mira, susurra, roza. Que piensen que tus propósitos son idea suya. Y, cuando nadie os vea, volved a esa habitación. Tenéis una hora para estirar cada uno de sus minutos, para ser lo que queráis ser. No es que estéis asustados, es solo que… es delicado.


_A los que no encajan._

 _Si_ «Harry Potter» _me perteneciera, la heterosexualidad serían los padres._

* * *

 **DELICATE**

 **(Narcisa)**

* * *

 **Ahora**

 **3 de noviembre de 1998**

* * *

 _«We might make out when nobody's there._

 _It's not that we're scared,_

 _it's just that it's delicate»._

El pasado tintinea en el bolso a cada paso que doy.

Llevo los tacones en la mano. Me los he quitado hace rato, cansada de que se hundieran en la tierra y se engancharan en las ramas caídas.

Tengo los pies destrozados. De todas formas, caminar descalza por este bosque parece lo apropiado, por mucho que duela.

O quizá porque lo hace.

Aunque haga años que no vengo, no dudo en el camino a seguir. Me resultaría imposible olvidarlo.

Cuando veo el tronco caído y negruzco que maldijo Evan Rosier, sonrío apenas. Ya estoy aquí.

Voy hacia él, dejo los zapatos sobre la madera quemada y lo recorro con los dedos mientras miro la tumba que tiene al lado. La del chico que mató a un montón de personas y a un árbol cuando la pena le pudo.

—Ahora tendrías cuarenta y dos, Evan —le digo a la losa de piedra que lleva su nombre mientras saco del bolso uno de los frascos que resonaban hace unos minutos. Tiene una dosis de poción multijugos, todavía sin adulterar. Para dar de sí una hora, para ser la persona que quieres ser cuando te apetece serlo. Pongo la botellita frente a su lápida y me río por lo bajo—. Te he traído un regalo.

Le dedico unos minutos más, dejándome llevar por los _«y si…»_ que hubieran sido posibles de no ser por Alastor Moody.

—¿Sabes qué, Evan? El auror murió. No lo maté yo y tampoco Antonin Dolohov, que prometió hacerlo justo aquí donde estoy ahora. Al final fue el Señor Tenebroso. —Me muerdo el labio inferior—. Da igual, supongo. No es como si eso fuera a hacerte regresar.

Me alejo del árbol maldito de Evan Rosier y avanzo unos pasos por el claro hasta colocarme frente a la tumba con la inscripción más larga:

 _«Tom, que luchaste contra la muerte hasta el final. Permanecerás vivo en nuestra memoria._

 _E. N., E. R., A. D., W. M.»._

Es solo una lápida, como la mayoría de las que hay aquí. No guarda nada además de recuerdos. Al que ellos llamaban _«Tom»_ se lo llevó el Ministerio, igual que a Evan. Y el padre de este, Elric Rosier, tampoco se pudre aquí aunque haya un trozo de mármol con su nombre.

A la derecha de la tumba de _«Tom»_ se ve claramente que la arena está removida, húmeda y sin ningún hierbajo. Tiene una forma muy definida, un rectángulo largo y estrecho que sospecho que sí que guarda un cuerpo debajo. En el extremo superior hay una vasija con unas tallas muy elaboradas. Parece un pensadero.

Me asomo con curiosidad y veo que al fondo, donde deberían depositarse los recuerdos, hay un nombre tallado de manera tosca. Como si hubieran usado un cuchillo y mucha rabia.

 _«MANNY»._

Abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Manny. Emmanuel Nott. Él fue el hombre que me habló de este lugar, el que me trajo aquí cuando Evan murió. Lo vi por última vez hace muy poco, la noche del dos de mayo, cuando yo corría por los terrenos del colegio buscando a mi hijo.

Hablé con él, lo recuerdo bien. Lo vi agachado al lado de un crío muerto de pelo negro que, por un momento, pensé que era Theodore. Hubiera tenido sentido, dada la cara de pena que tenía el hombre. Pero no era Theodore, lo comprobé al acercarme. En ese momento no me interesé por saber quién era y me limité a preguntarle a gritos por Draco.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—susurro. _«¿Cómo has acabado aquí?»_ , pienso por otro lado. Se suponía que todos los que conocían de la existencia de este cementerio de tumbas vacías están muertos, además de mí—. Al menos estás donde debes estar —le digo, mirando que la lápida que tiene al otro lado lleva el nombre de su mujer—, entre los dos.

Sé que burlarse de los muertos está mal, pero no creo que a él le hubiera importado.

Me alejo unos pasos a la izquierda, al lado vacío de la tumba de _«Tom»._

—Sí, aquí estaréis bien.

Me siento en el suelo frente al hueco que he escogido y abro el bolso para sacar lo que resonaba al chocar contra la poción multijugos de Evan.

El vial es pequeño y alargado. Está tapado con un corcho, para que hubiera sido sencillo recuperar los recuerdos que se arremolinan dentro.

Me habría gustado que lo hubiera hecho, quizá así ahora no tendría que estar enterrando la mejor parte de ella.

Dejo el frasco a un lado y comienzo a hacer un agujero con las manos. No es demasiado profundo, no hace falta, pero la tierra está dura en esta parte del claro y se me estropean las uñas. Coloco la botella con los recuerdos dentro y la miro por última vez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, primo. —La parte más fácil. Y la difícil—: Adiós, Bella.

Lo entierro. No habrá lápida para ellos, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien encuentre este lugar y les robe el pasado.

Cuando termino, cierro los ojos. Inhalo y exhalo lentamente, preparándome.

Y recuerdo.

* * *

 **NOTA**

Esto, que empezó siendo una petición en Twitter de ideas para escribir un fic que me sirviera para "desintoxicarme" de "Mortífago", se ha convertido en otra cosa. En algo a lo que le he dado muchísimas vueltas, que he intentado encajar con el headcanon que ya os he enseñado y el que aún está por ver.

Me decidí a hacer algo sobre las hermanas Black porque al sumar todas las sugerencias que hicisteis fue la que resultó ganadora junto a algo sobre Tom/Manny/mortífagos de la primera generación. Como sobre los segundos voy a hablar largo y tendido en "Tom" (y, vale, puede que aquí también salgan), opté por las chicas. Iba a empezar con Bellatrix, pero me atraganté y lo que iba a ser un detalle de Narcisa acabó por convertirse en una puta obsesión para mí. Me animaron infinito (y ayudaron a cuadrar la trama, y aportaron sus propias ideas, y...) Zaira y Andrea (Lostinafantasy2 en Twitter, Queen Stardust en esta página), así que todo lo que os guste de esta historia probablemente sea culpa suya. En serio, son magia.

Planeé una antología sobre las tres hermanas ("Back in Black" porque soy muy original) que no sé si verá o no la luz algún día. Hoy, os dejo con el prólogo de la historia de Narcisa que, por Salazar bendito, espero que me quepa en un solo capítulo (sabéis lo que me enrollo). Este prólogo junto con el epílogo, por cierto, sería lo que conectara las tres historias.

Si os gusta y me lo queréis hacer saber, ya sabéis dónde estoy.

Un abrazo.


End file.
